


Til Dusk Do Us Part

by kirani



Series: The Lady and Her Queen [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Prequel~~<br/>Gwen is in love with Morgana. Arthur is in love with Merlin but tries to play the martyr and proposes to Gwen because Camelot needs a queen. Gwen only has eyes for Morgana. She confronts him about his feelings and they make an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Dusk Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the other fics in this series, showing how the lovers entered into the arrangement.

“Guinevere, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Gwen could only stare. Arthur, King Arthur, was proposing to her.

“Why?”

The question seemed to have caught him off guard but it was the only thing she could think of.

“Why? You are a kind and wise woman, and I know you love our people as much as I do.” Arthur said. “I need you by my side.”

“But… you love Merlin!” Gwen exclaimed. “Don’t you?”

“Gwen, this isn’t about love, it is about choosing the right queen for my people.”

Gwen studied Arthur’s face. “You do love him, don’t you? You love him so much that this is killing you.”

“I do not have the freedom to marry who I love, Gwen. Surely you understand that,” Arthur said gently.

“Morgana and I are not together,” Gwen insisted.

“Perhaps not, but you would like to be,” Arthur countered.

“I will not be my lady’s bedwarmer,” she asserted.

Arthur looked shocked. “You know she would not ask that of you.”

Gwen did not look convinced.

“She loves you.”

“And you love Merlin.”

“I do,” he said with a sad sigh. “I really do.”

Gwen looked at him sadly for a moment, then smiled.

“I have an idea.”

~

“Gwen, my love, what is going on?”

“I’d prefer to let Arthur explain,” Gwen blushed. She had led her mistress to King Arthur’s chambers where he waited with an impatient Merlin at his table. The two men sat close together, their thighs touching under the table.

Morgana looked pointedly at Arthur and motioned for him to speak.

“I have asked Gwen to become my wife,” he began.

“What?!” both Merlin and Morgana exclaimed.

Merlin pushed back his chair and stood in a swift movement to glare down at his king and lover.

“Why?” he asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

Arthur stood to face his lover and sorcerer and took his hands.

“I need a queen. I need Gwen to be my queen. As political partner she is the perfect queen.”

“Gwen?” Merlin looked to his friend and confidant.

“I have not accepted. I have conditions. That is why I wanted to talk with you two,” her voice shook.

Morgana reached for Gwen’s hand where it lay on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Gwen believes we can come to an arrangement,” Arthur explained to his dumbfounded audience. He led Merlin back to his seat, never letting go of his hand while the two men sat back down. “For appearances, I must have a queen. It would be best if both you and Morgana married as well as you each hold important positions in the court.”

“I only want to be with you, Arthur, why do we have to –“

“Just a moment, my love,” Arthur cut him off gently, squeezing his hand. “As all of us seem to be in agreement that we are perfectly happy in relationships not disposed to marriage, Gwen proposed an agreement.”

“Oh!” Morgana exclaimed. She had figured it out.

Gwen blushed darkly and laced her fingers through Morgana’s.

Arthur rose from the table to drop down on one knee before Merlin.

“Merlin, love of my life, will you be my partner in all things? My lover, my heart, my soul? Though I must marry another, you are all I want from life.”

“Yes, you clotpole!” Merlin exclaimed, taking his king’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

“Gwen, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Morgana asked, pointedly looking away from her brother.

“Morgana,” Gwen took a deep breath. “I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you. Will you accept me as your equal and as your lover, for now and forever?”

“I will,” Morgana whispered, tears escaping her eyes. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Gwen’s face broke into a bright smile and she leaned forward and gently kissed Morgana for the first time.

Morgana’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Gwen into her lap, where she kissed her lover thoroughly.

“I love you, too,” Morgana whispered against Gwen’s skin.

“Unless I’m mistaken, I do believe there is one more proposal to be had,” Merlin interrupted.

“No, you are correct. Are you amenable, Merlin?” Arthur asked, back to business.

“I am,” he said, crossing the room to Morgana, where he knelt on one knee. “Morgana, will you take me as you husband?”

Morgana laughed, a pretty peal of laughter, and agreed.

“That’s settled then,” Arthur announced. “Now, if you ladies would excuse us, I am taking my lover to bed.”

“Yes, sire,” Merlin winked suggestively.

~

Back in her chambers, Morgana locked the door behind them and instantly embraced Gwen anew.

“Morgana,” Gwen said, trying to extract herself from Morgana’s arms. “I need you to know—“

“I know, my love,” Morgana cut in.

“No, I need to _tell_ you,” Gwen said. “I have always loved you. I have always wanted to be with you. I just could not be your bed warmer. I could not give myself to you unless we were equal. I needed to be equal.”

Morgana withdrew cautiously, studying Gwen’s face.

“You have always had my respect and my love, Guinevere.”

Gwen smiled and kissed her.

Morgana melted into the kiss, Gwen’s warm body pressing up against hers, hands exploring her back and tangling in her hair.

“Dress,” Morgana panted as Gwen kissed a line down her neck. “I want to see you.”

Gwen reluctantly pulled away and spun slowly around so Morgana could undo her lacings.

Morgana untied the knot with shaking fingers, caressing the curves of her lover’s body, until the bodice was loose enough for Gwen to slip out of.

Gwen turned around and a blush spread down her chest as Morgana hungrily drank in her naked body.

Morgana took her time. Gwen had seen her body many times as her maidservant, but never had she been able to fully appreciate Gwen’s.

“Oh Gwen, you are so beautiful,” Morgana whispered. She reached a hand out but shied away just before she touched bare skin. Gwen reached out to take her hand and set it gently on her own waist. Then she took a step closer to Morgana, snaking her arms around her lover’s corset and nimbly undoing the laces.

Morgana shivered as Gwen’s fingers brushed her pale skin. She had touched her there before, had she not? Why was it so different now?

Once Morgana was free of her dress, Gwen led her to bed.

As one, the two women lay down side by side on the luxurious feather bed, their hands tracing the curves of each other’s bodies. Again and again they kissed, each one deeper and more passionate than the last.

“May I?” Morgana asked breathlessly, her hands poised beside Gwen’s ample breasts.

Gwen nodded. Morgana took them in her hands, rolling the nipples gently between her fingers and eliciting a sweet moan from her lover. Gwen matched her, teasing the taught pink nipples before her. Morgana felt the heat spreading down her body and could not control herself. She let out a wail of pleasure.

Gwen was astride her in an instant, hips pinning her to the bed with one hand in her hair while the other teased and explored her sensitive breasts. She was kissing Morgana as though her life depended on it, exploring her mouth and greedily taking in Morgana’s moans. Morgana buried her fingers in Gwen’s curly hair and held on for dear life.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and Morgana realized her eyes had been closed when she had to open them to see where Gwen had gone. No sooner had she done so than had Gwen taken one of her now swollen nipples in her mouth and sucked hard.

Morgana cried out in ecstasy as her eyes fluttered closed again.

Gwen’s other hand was still circling the other nipple but it began to trace down Morgana’s abdomen as Gwen’s weight shifted off of Morgana’s hips. She nudged her lover’s knees apart and settled herself astride Morgana’s thigh, her mouth still teasing Morgana’s nipple, swirling patterns with her tongue, and her hips twitching, desperately seeking friction.

Morgana could feel Gwen was wet and traced her hands down her lover’s back and rested on her thighs.

“May I?” Morgana asked, her hands just inches from the dark hair between Gwen’s legs.

“Yes!” Gwen gasped. She thought she would go crazy if Morgana didn’t touch her. Hesitantly, a finger slipped between her lips and spread them, seeking her clit.

 “Oh, fuck!” Gwen cried, her hips twitching uncontrollably. Then a finger slipped inside her and Gwen saw stars. “Yes!” she cried. “Oh, Morgana!”

Gwen had never felt anything like this before. She bit the nipple she still held in her mouth as her lover found her clit and teased it gently with her thumb.

Morgana cried out and spread her legs wider in invitation. Gwen adjusted her weight and reached eagerly for Morgana. She parted the thick thatch of hair and felt her lover for the first time.

“You’re so wet, my love,” she whispered, lips wet against Morgana’s chest.

Morgana moaned, her pace quickening in Gwen.

Gwen slipped her own fingers inside her lover and crooked them, seeking out the spot she knew so well on herself. Her thumb found and circled Morgana’s clit, mimicking what she was doing on her own body, while her other hand still held one swollen nipple gently.

“Fuck!” Morgana cried out and her back arched off the bed. “Yes!”

Gwen released Morgana’s breast and kissed her deeply. She began to finger her lover with abandon, rocking her own hips to find her own pleasure on Morgana’s long fingers. The two women writhed and moaned into each other’s mouths as each rode the wave of pleasure to climax.

“Gwen!”

“Morgana!”

Both women collapsed onto the sweaty bedclothes. They met each other’s eyes and Gwen let out a nervous giggle.

Morgana just kissed her gently.

“I have always loved you and I always will,” she promised. “My queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on the tumblr at merlinisnotover.


End file.
